Adeus Tardio
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: John acaba de voltar de um caso em que descobre uma pista sobre o demônio,atordoado com a revelação e tudo o que vive, escreve uma carta onde expõe tudo aquilo que sente sobre Mary,os filhos e a vida de caçador!Musica & poesia na fanfic ! DramaAngst


**_Tarde Adeus..._**

John voltava de mais um caso, era um mastim infernal que protegia uma casa que o povo das redondezas dizia que era mal assombrada e quem entrava nela sumia, isso se dava ao fato do apetite feroz do animal demoníaco! Era uma grande criatura e havia dado um trabalho e tanto para John. Ele achara dentro da casa uma pista sobre o demônio que havia matado sua esposa e sentia uma tênue fagulha de esperança adentrar em sua alma para continuar na caçada de sua vida; de sua família...

Chegara ao motel cansado e uma súbita tristeza lhe tomava a alma, mesmo com a pista que poderia satisfazer o vício mortal de sua vingança, esta que lhe queimava inteiro por dentro, consumia cada parte do seu ser o transformando em um turbilhão de outros sentimentos; os dessa noite era a tristeza e a solidão Abriu a porta quase que se jogando para dentro, tratou de tirar o casaco e jogá-lo em cima da cama e acendeu a lareira , sentou em uma cadeira e puxava para si uma garrafa de vodka e um copo com apenas uma mão.encheu o pequenino copo e virou todo ele para dentro de sua garganta sem fazer som algum , apenas olhou para o seu diário onde escrevia sobre todas as coisas sobrenaturais que encontrava e todos os conhecimentos que obtia através de bruscas pesquisas e contatos.Sentiu que queria escrever , que sua mágoa, dor e agonia precisavam ser exorcizadas para o papel antes que enlouquecesse como muito outros caçadores;folheou várias paginas até encontrar uma poesia que lhe chamara atenção a algum tempo atrás, porque Mary gostava muito do livro que reunia várias poesias, tais como essa:

* * *

**Dias em cinza **

**O vento sopra,**

**A porta range enquanto as folhas caem lá fora**

**E minhas mãos encobrem meu rosto;**

**Afinal o que eu estou fazendo?**

**Os pensamentos não encontram solução...**

**Tantas palavras que não passam de sonho,**

**Meu coração dói; eu não aprendi a chorar,**

**Mas no silêncio meus olhos proferem a dor.**

**Nada além de pesadelos sem fim,**

**Cada dia é uma extensão da minha depressão;**

**Secretamente eu afundo no lago da morte**

**Sem que ninguém possa me socorrer,**

**Não consigo respirar...**

**Tantas palavras que não passam de sonho,**

**Meu coração dói, eu não aprendi a chorar,**

**Mas no silêncio meus olhos proferem a dor.**

**Mas assim é o destino;**

**Uma hora todos têm seu fim.**

* * *

Depois de ler a poesia, tomou mais uma dose da vodka, pegou na mesa uma caneta e ficou a olhar o papel por segundos que mais pareciam minutos; a vida passava por sua cabeça, mulher, os filhos, tudo. Lembrou dos seus filhos com muita saudade, principalmente de Sam que não via a algum tempo desde que brigaram por ele querer viver uma vida normal, como pôde! Ele nunca teria uma vida normal, a família winchester havia sido desgraçada para sempre, a caçar por suas gerações todas as criaturas sobrenaturais do mundo porque o véu pálido da tranqüilidade havia sido tirado pelo fogo infernal da realidade que muitos não conhecem. Sentia saudade de Dean, que deixara para trás quando recebeu um telefonema de seu contato em Montana sobre a casa que havia solucionado e pistas sobre o que o demônio queria com Sam,Começou a escrever como um louco a carta...

_Querida mulher e filhos;_

_Eu estou em quarto de um motel barato, ele é escuro, fede a mofo e mal iluminado; acho que estou um pouco embriagado, talvez um meio para fugir dos problemas, de tirar o peso das minhas costas da morte da minha mulher, da solidão que vivo sem meus filhos que são tudo para mim... Enfim, nunca vou saber. Há coisas que vivemos questionando e morremos sem encontrar a resposta, temo que isso seja o caso da minha família, que foi desgraçada no momento que aquele demônio de olhos amarelos invadiu meu lar, tentou roubar meu querido filho Sam e matou a minha esposa, minha companheira, minha amiga, minha vida._

_Mary; sinto muito sua falta, não posso mais sentir seus lábios doces beijarem os meus, de poder sentir a maciez de sua pele, de sentir o seu cheiro e deixar minhas mãos descerem por seu cabelo loiro. Sua voz era música a todos os meus dias, ter você ao meu lado era ter uma pessoa muito especial que me aturava, amava, guiava nos caminhos e ajudava a enfrentá-los quando eles eram difíceis; tenho a certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida e não importa o que exista do outro lado , tenho a certeza que passarei toda a eternidade com você , por que eu te amo com toda a força da minha alma,mesmo que muitas vezes devido a minha personalidade não tenha deixado eu dizer isso a você tantas vezes como deveria!Quando você foi assassinada daquela forma brutal pelo demônio eu quase fiquei louco, se não fosse nossos filhos e a responsabilidade de criá-los eu acho que não teria agüentado seguir em frente, muitas vezes eu me pego olhando a minha aliança, pensando em todos os nossos momentos e às vezes eu choro quando a saudade e a dor apertam demais o meu coração cheio de cicatrizes. Quando eu soube de certas manifestações em nosso lar eu temi que o nosso pesadelo pudesse se repetir com outra família, o que tento a todo custo evitar porque eu sei a dor dessa tragédia nos sobreviventes, mas logo descobri que era um poltergeist e um outro fantasma que não sabia o que poderia ser logo pensei no seu jeito protetor com os nossos garotos e isso foi a pista para suspeitar que seu espírito estivesse na casa já que uma mãe e seu pequeno filho moravam onde era nosso lar.Eu fiz com que nossos garotos fossem ver o caso depois da incrível coincidência deles aparecem para olhar nosso antigo lar justamente quando isso acontecia, eu tenho orgulho de ver no que eles se transformaram e como se tornaram bons caçadores! Depois de muito tempo pude vê-los e matar a saudade que as vezes parece me tomar por inteiro ; eles estão crescidos, fortes e saudáveis Mary !Mais ainda não era momento de encontrá-los frente a frente porque estou na pista que pode me levar ao demônio e descobrir suas motivações..._

_Dean, meu querido filho Dean; apesar de tudo que aconteceu conosco você cresceu e se tornou um homem forte. Tantas noites deixei você e seu irmão sozinhos, sendo você responsável por cuidar de seu irmãozinho Sam mesmo quando era criança ; na minha busca fanática pelo mal que feriu nossa família de forma horrível eu fiz você perder a sua infância, seus momentos de criança, perdoe-me.Eu sei que você é engraçado,brincalhão e tudo mais , mas sei também que procura esconder os seus sentimentos, reprimindo e disfarçando para que os outros não se preocupem contigo; não fãça isso meu filho, sei bem como é a dor quando não se liberta dos sentimentos, esse silêncio que parece corroer nossa alma!Por favor, cuide do seu irmão para que ele não caia nas garras do demônio, eu ainda não sei bem o que ele planeja para Sam, mas já começo a ter idéia do que pode ser e a previsão não é nada boa._

_Sam,meu pequeno Sam;sei que a última fez que nos falamos coisas horríveis foram ditas, mentiras semeadas pela nossa raiva.Me desculpe por não querer que você seguisse sua própia vida e fizesse faculdade, fingindo que não existia o sobrenatural lá fora , eu apenas queria que você não mentisse para si mesmo e que não nos abandonasse nessa importante missão,e que ficássemos juntos pois só assim nossa família sobreviveria , mal sabia eu que eu teria de separar de vocês para mantê-los seguros.Você é inteligente, ponderador e tem a seriedade que as vezes falta no seu irmão, com certeza eu me orgulho dos filhos que tenho e espero que um dia nós possamos descansar de tudo isso e viver como uma família;Sinto muito o que aconteceu com sua namorada , mas agora você deve saber porque quando sua mãe morreu eu quase enlouqueci, apenas pensava em pegar o maldito demônio e fazer ele pagar por tudo o que ele fez ! Essa dor causada pela perda de quem nós amamos é muito forte e você terá que aprender a lidar com isso, pois ela sempre estará contigo, nunca irá passar... A única maneira de amenizar essa dor é lembrando dos bons momentos que viveram juntos e seguir em frente com o ideal de viver e fazer a justiça!_

_Espero ver vocês, meus filhos, em breve! Tenho muitas saudades de vocês, mas não é hora de nos reunirmos novamente porque temo que o demônio use-os para chegar até mim que tanto ando perturbando ele; Cuidem-se e continuem a salvar vidas, destruir essas criaturas malignas que habitam nosso mundo, mas tenham cuidado !Eu amo vocês mais do que tudo! Perder vocês seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, afinal eu já perdi meu grande amor, se perdesse meus filhos eu não saberia como iria ficar... Nem quero pensar nisso. Até breve!Quando eu encontrar o demônio e der um fim nele, poderemos ficar novamentes juntos como uma família._

_John Winchester_

John parou de escrever, seus olhos doíam talvez pelas últimas noites que dormira mal, muito mal. Levantou-se com dificuldade, queria passear para poder pensar melhor na vida, juntar as idéias sobre as pistas que tinha encontrado; sabia também que não poderia dormir agora, devia pensar em um meio de encontrá-lo e dormiria pelo dia quando sua segurança seria maior já que tinha encontrado rastros de "sombras" na casa, elas em breve procurariam por ele e como só agem na escuridão da noite, de dia estaria seguro para fazer o que quisesse, já que tinha sido pego de surpresa já que não conhecia tais criaturas. Tomou mais um gole da vodka e olhou para o papel, não ia querer que aquilo caísse em mão erradas e no momento certo, poderia falar tudo isso frente a frente com seus filhos. Pegou o papel e jogou na lareira que queimava suavemente, pegou o seu casaco e saiu do seu quarto, fechando a porta bruscamente. Após alguns minutos a luz do pequeno abajur do quarto tremeluziu antes de desligar sozinha, a escuridão entrava pela fresta da janela que estava torta, uma criatura intangível entrou por ela e era como se momentaneamente as cores ficassem sem vida onde estava,era como a escuridão, a tal criatura tornou-se palpável e com suas garras limpou a proteção que John havia feito para demônios. O que fosse essa criatura não poderia ser combatida como as demais e apesar da criatura sentir-se ligeiramente incomodada por diversas proteções deixada por John, tinha livre movimentação para quebrar tais proteções e foi o que fez em alguns minutos; Uma brisa com um forte cheiro de enxofre entrou pela janela que agora estava aberta , a brisa foi tomando forma no meio da casa ; era um homem forte, de boa aparência e bem vestido , ele apenas olhou todo o lugar e falou:

- John, John; sempre tão bagunceiro, vejo que está fugindo como uma presa foge de seu predador...

Foi até a mesa, pegou a garrafa de vodka, tomou um gole, cheirou o copo se cheirasse um bom perfume e olhou os Pedaços de papel sobre ela. Nesse momento a sombra dirigiu-se até ele, ela havia pegado o papel que John havia jogado na lareira, tinha começado a queimar, mas ainda não tinha queimado a parte do seu conteúdo. O demônio leu todo o seu conteúdo, seus olhos ficaram amarelos e ele sorriu; um sorriso vil que parecia ter encontrado um bom tesouro; nessa noite cada um dos lados havia encontrada uma pista, tal qual a sua maneira. Lá fora podia se ouvir a música de uma banda que tocava no bar que ficava ao lado do motel barato...

* * *

" **_in our headlights, staring, bleak, beer cans, tears_**

_**eyes**_

_**on the asphalt underneath, our crushed plans and my**_

_**lies**_

_**lonely street signs, powerlines, they keep on**_

_**flashing, flashing by**_

_**and we keep driving into the night**_

_**it's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye**_

_**and we keep driving into the night**_

_**it's a late goodbye**_

_**your breath hot upon my cheeck, and we crossed, that**_

_**line**_

_**you made me strong when I was feeling weak, and we**_

_**crossed, that one time**_

_**screaming stop signs, staring wild eyes, keep on**_

_**flashing, flashing by**_

_**and we keep driving into the night**_

_**it's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye**_

_**and we keep driving into the night**_

_**it's a late goodbye**_

_**the devil grins from ear to ear when he sees the hand**_

_**he's dealt us**_

_**points at your flaming hair, and then we're playing**_

_**hide and seek**_

_**I can't breathe easy here, less our trail's gone cold**_

_**behind us**_

_**till' in the john mirror you stare at yourself grown**_

_**old and weak**_

_**and we keep driving into the night**_

**_it's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye... "_**


End file.
